Pokemon Creepypasta Middle Child Syndrome
by xTroubleNGlitter
Summary: From DeviantART, one of the biggest Creepypastas is now on Fanfiction! When a young girl's brother returns home from college, he gives her a hacked game. When she realizes that everything really does have a hidden meaning...


**Author's Note: **This is another creepypasta that had RAVE reviews on DeviantART. With 56 favorites and nearly 650+ views, this is one of the most viewed Pokemon Creepypastas on the site. I am very proud of this. It doesn't have the blood and gore that you see so many people expect. To be honest, I frankly hate all the cutesy pokemon doused in blood and the game consoles have things reach out and kill people and all that bullcrap. It's old and it's not original, please do something different. :)

* * *

I hope you like this, please remember to review and follow the rest of my work!

Brothers can sometimes be a pain, well, they usually always are a pain. Except this one time, and it is based around the fact that my brother finally got his college degree.

Video Game programming.

I'm still deciding what I want to do in life, being a teenager involves those stupid things, you know?

Well, considering what my brother had been making as testers for their work in class, I had gotten to test quite a few out. They really had varried from things along the line of basic magic RPGs to race games, even zombie massacres.

You name it, that crazy loon did it all. Kyle had always been a daring guy, and our relationship was very,

While we never really got along, I did support that he was one of the first in our family to get a college degree. I was the last born, and he was the middle child, the common family syndrome parents never wanted to see. Sometimes it had gotten violent, and others there was really nothing to say at all.

But after all of it? I still loved my brother. After all, there is only one of that specific brother in the whole world, so there was nothing for me to do but try to be a good sister.

He had let me try out many of his recent demos, and we would sit down and talk about them. There was one though, he said he was making with me in mine. At first, I questioned it, scared of what it could possibly be. Would I be ran over on the street? Or eaten limb from limb?

I had questioned him numerous times about it, and he still gave me the same answer.

"You'll see, I think you'll like it. It has everything for you."

After a few months past his graduation, he had come down from New Hampshire to spend a few days around the area with the family. It was then when he gave me the game. It was in an empty DS case, no cover art or anything.

"I was too lazy, besides, you never even take care of the damn cases.." While I was pissed off he said that, it was true. Once I got the game in my DS, the case was ancient history. "Just take care of the game alright? I set it up for you, so I got you." After that, I had waited until the next day to start playing.

With DS in hand, I had made my way to the swing outside in the backyard, considering it was just under the trees that had grown over to block the sun, it was a perfect summer day. Family moving around the house and back patio, by sound on from the game had been drowned out a tiny bit.

Closing the lid quickly I sat it on the swing, running back into the house to get headphones. After almost tearing my room apart, I had found them next to my pillow, where they usually were. Running back out, I had slipped back into the swing holding my DS, ready to play once I had plugged the pink earbuds into my pink DS. Taking the game out of the box I had frowned a small bit, there wasn't even cover art for the DS chip, it was blank.

"Cheap bugger.." I whispered, sliding it into my DS before I turned it on, shocked at the image on my screen once I had turned it on. There wasn't even a menu to go to with my DS, it had just immediately turned on. Questioning it, I had begun to laugh at seeing the beginning of Pokemon Platinum's video.

It had been one of my favorite games, especially with the fact that you could catch so many legendaries, but I had never really gotten that far. Usually I'd beat the elite four, the champion, and then reset the game after a few days. But, this had seemed somewhat different already when I started playing it.

Everything seemed off.

The sprites all seemed, different. I couldn't really put the exact word to it, but the whole feeling of the game was off. Now, there wasn't blood dripping from everywhere and screams all over the place...

Yeah, I've read these creepy stories before you fuckers. I know that people want to see guts hanging off the pixel walls, and pokemon screams that WOULD destroy your speakers in you games as you so call it.

But that isn't here, neither is your destiny bond or your cute little pokemon.

If that is boring you there is a back button, you might wanna use it.

While I was playing, the pokemon's attitudes were somewhat resistent, and even when I had gotten badges and progressed, the same damn message continued to come up.

'Regal won't listen!' or 'Beasty won't listen to a bratty master!' Now THAT one had sent a red flag up in my head. When it came to gym battles, the pokemon listened properly, but otherwise, it was like a bad PMSing cycle. They would be perfectly fine for a few hours, then BAM! They would start acting up for a few hours and I could not get a damn thing done!

After a few days, I had finally finished the damn thing with staying up late and just taking the game everywhere. Telling my brother about it, he would only tell me they were 'glitches' that needed to be fixed.

I did believe him, because this didn't seem normal, at all. It was one bad thing after another with the game. It would freeze, the sound had given me headaches, it was all just bad after bad, and just plain ugly.

With a few days left for him still being here, I wanted to give it back a few days early so if he worked on it, I could try the beta again.

Every time I tried, he asked if I made it to the mountain yet, I told him no, he asked if I had defeated the elite four, I said yes.

"Well, you're almost there..once you get to the mountain, you'll win." Once I had shown him my progress, he had told me I was really close to it.

Between the time of being busy with relaxing, hanging out with friends, and playing the video game, I had been worried I wouldn't finish it before he left, but something was weird.

The last few days, he had been giving me darker glares, watching me, trying to look for something almost.

But, after working until the night before he left, I had gotten to this mountain. It was like the one where Dialga had been, then you get the code with the flute and Arceus appeared...I can't remember the name, but what he had called it in this game DEFINETELY wasn't it.

'Pinnacle of Truth'

Scratching my head about it for a few minutes I had continued forward, shocked at the sight. The sky had darkened, and Arceus was in front of me.

"..."

It asked a simple question...

"Have you learned your lesson?" With a yes/no box next to it, I had grown confused. I am a stubborn gal, and I wouldn't admit to something I didn't know.

So, with clicking the 'no', I unleashed all hell.

"You stupid child!"

A battle seen beginning, I was shocked that no pokemon were coming up on my side, and I was left with zero pokeballs.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THE POKEMON GO?"

All I had was struggle, and by the time I had looked up at the Arceus, I was shocked at the sight. Arceus's eyes were gone, only hollow spaces. No blood, no drips running down. Empty blank spaces. With the pieces coming together between fear and rationalization, I had realized the situation, something was up.

This asshole had set me up for this. The hard work I had gone to to raise my pokemon, caring for them, growing attatched to them. He ripped it all away. A text box coming up, I was shocked at the message, almost reading my mind.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL ... ALL OF IT IS TAKEN AWAY!" Standing up, I began to walk, eyes glued to the text as I hit the door on the way out. "YOU...YOU TOOK EVERYTHING. I WAS HAPPY. EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT..."

The text bubbles stopping, he had attacked with Hyper Beam, sending my trainer's HP down to half. Going for struggle, I grew frusturated as it did not even leave a dent, but sent my HP down again.

Once again, text bubbles popping up, I was left stunned at the harsh words flashing across my screen. "YOU RUINED IT. IT WAS PERFECT. YOU ARE EVERYTHING I DID NOT WANT!"

Stumbling past the kitchen and outside, I had ended back at the swing where I had began the game days ago, watching in horror with another hyper beam. He fucked over all the rules of the game already, what bad could he do more?

...

He could name the Arceus after himself.

Leaning against the tree, I watched as he unleashed another Hyper Beam, knocking my trainer back from the screen, leaving a shocking message.

"ITS SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU!"

My eyes widening the screen left a loud screech sound reverbiating almost as if on a radio frequency, and with a loud pop I believed the DS sound had died. My hand dropping the DS, it folded with a smack to the ground, a light thud as it connected with the grass.

Looking up, my eyes locked to see my brother watching from a window, a smirk on his face as he pulled a bag over his shoulder and walked away, leaving the curtain to fall back over the window.

On impulse I grabbed my DS and ran in to hear my mother and family surrounding him, asking why he was leaving so early.

"He wants me gone!" I screamed, feeling tears running down my cheeks.

My parents turning in horror I took the game out, hands shaking I held it out to him. "Take your shit back! I DON'T WANT IT!"

My brother picking it up he smirked, glancing it over. "It's alright, you can keep it. I don't want it. It's for you!" With a small smile he placed it back into my hand gently. Folding my hand back over the small game.

"Honey, don't start saying things like that. Here, give me the game, I don't know WHAT you're thinking of to say something like this? He did something to the GAME? Really?" My mother taking the game and DS from he she put it in, turning it on as she glanced over, giving me a smug smirk. "It's a pokemon demo he made just for you! It says that the old file is corrupted. Kyle, you might want to look into that..."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of that to. That really can be an issue and gets a bit of backlash. I'll be back down in the future okay?" When he hugged my parents, I could feel ice going down my spine, and with a quick hug to me he left.

Dissapeared.

He. Was. Gone.

That night, I had waited for everyone to go to sleep, and by two in the morning, everyone had drifted off into whatever dreams or nightmares their hearts desired.

For me? I was on a mission.

Moving through the house, I had figured out what I was going to do, and with my DS in my field hockey hoodie, I slithered down the hall, down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

With my DS on, I hadn't bothered to turn the volume down, since the game had wrecked it. With the light from the game system, I pulled open the drawers quietly, trying to find what I had been looking for.

Looking around quite a bit, I had found it. The zippo lighter. Grabbing it I stuffed it into my pocket, letting it sag as I moved into the living room, finding my brother's high school graduation picture hanging on the wall. With his small moustache growing in and hair slicked back, he definetely looked like a tool bag.

Snatching it off the wall I carried it, giving a small chuckle at his smile.

Walking outside I slid the glass door behind me closed, walking out to the swings, sitting under the tree as I fell down to the ground, taking the picture out of it's glass frame. Breaking the frame apart I took the piece of glass and slammed it against the tree, letting out a small shriek at the cuts on my fingers. I hadn't predicted that, and it hurt like hell, but I couldn't stop now.

With small slivers in my fingers I took the game out of the DS, frowning at the small chip. It had rattled my brain for the past few days, and I just couldn't take it anymore. My brother wanted to go back in time, he wanted to crush everything I had in my mind.

I wasn't that weak girl he thought I was.

Setting the chip over his face on the picture I lite the lighter, pushing it to the plastic. The flame dancing quickly I cupped my hand around it, realizing the small droplets of blood from the cut glass moving onto the picture and rolling down gently.

I had to sit there for at least an hour at minimum, watching it burn.

My brother thought that with thi, I wouldn't be staying around..

well...

he'll find out how it feels..

In due time..


End file.
